His biggest fear
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: What happens when Booth visits the one place he had always feared ? An alternitive ending to Aliens in a spaceship.
1. Im sorry Temperance

Booth stood over the grave. He had always feared of one day being in this exact spot; standing besides Temperance Brennan's grave. He bent down and layed the flowers, that he had bought, down.

"Im so sorry Temperance. If only I had paid the ransom, maybe you could of still been here today" whispered Booth, tears welling up in his eyes.

_It had happened a month ago. Temperance Brennans and Jack Hodgins had been buried alive by the Grave Digger. Booth had received the message of his two friends, Zack worked out where they were held captive. When they arrived at the scene, they saw a pile of dust swarm up like something had been blown up underneath. Booth and the Squints ran down, digging up the dirt. Booth grabbed a hand and pulled Jack Hodgins out of the ground. Hodgins began to cough and splutter._

_"Im so sorry, man" he coughed, looking towards Booth._

_"What ?" asked Booth, continuing to dig for his partner._

_"She's gone" spluttered Hodgins, tears welling up in his eyes._

_Booth shook his head and continued to dig. He grabbed another hand beneath the dirt and pulled up Temperance Brennan. He began to search for a pulse but he couldn't find one, he began to start CPR._

_"Theres no use, she sacraficed herself to give me more air - she saved me" cried Hodgins, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"NO! BONES, COME ON!" yelled Booth, tears cascading down his face._

_Angela crawled over, taking Temperance of Booth and cradling her in her arms._

_"Come on, sweetie! Your strong, you know that you have your whole life ahead of you" whispered Angela, pushing a stray piece of hair of her best friends face._

_Temperance didn't move, her face was pale and rigid._

_Everyone surrounded Temperance, tears falling from all over their eyes. Angela wouldn't let go of Temperance, Booths tears fell onto Temperances face and rolled off._

_"She's gone! She's really gone!" cried Angela, gasping for air._

_"Im sorry, Im so sorry" murmured Hodgins, stroking Temperances cheek, "if only you let me save you instead!"_

_Booth cradled Angela in his arms, rocking her from side to side as she cried into his chest. Zack continued to look at Temperances body, he didn't cry but his face showed his emotion - it was almost as white as Temperances. Cam hugged Hodgins, who began crying and questioning why it wasn't him lay there dead._


	2. I'll never leave you

Booth sat down besides her gravestone. He remembered when he brought her to her Mothers grave, and how she felt stupid talking to a headstone although Booth didn't care no more.

"I miss you. I think about you everyday, how things could of been different if I had just paid that damn ransom!" Booth whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

He would rather be homeless with no money and living on the street then where he was today. He would of gave all the money in the world to just see his partner again. He now understood when people said 'money can't buy happiness' - only loved ones would bring happiness.

"I never got to tell you how I really felt, after all them times I told you about not letting your emotions get bottled up inside" Booth gave a watery laugh. "I loved you, I still do and I wish I had told you that because now I regret never having done so."

Booth knew that if he had told her, that he might of changed their relationship for good. He was scared if they had declared their love then realise it wasn't working out, would they go back to how they were before ? Also, Booth was scared of hurting her - he had been one of the only few people to actually know Temperance Brennan.

"You changed me, Temperance. I was so alone before you came into my life, I didn't understand half the things I do today. If theres one thing Im thankful for - its you. You made me a better man and Im proud to call you my partner. Many people think they know you,  
that they really understand you - but they don't and Im happy that I got to know you" smiled Booth.

He had been one of the first people to tear down Temperances walls. The walls she had built up to protect herself from getting hurt,  
they walls that baracaded her from other people and him, Seeley Booth, had teared down those walls and helped her see the world.  
He helped her understand people, he let her see that everyone didn't hurt you and leave you. Thats people gave you more happiness then pain and that she could trust him, beyond anyone that she had ever trusted.

"I've never hurt this much. I wake up and I feel pain, I go to work and I feel lonely, I go to sleep and I feel like part of me is missing.  
Sometimes, I go to the diner and expect to see you there but then I realise you won't ever be there again. I know you didn't really believe in heaven and everything, but I know for a fact that the higher God will be taking care of you - afterall, he only takes the best" grinned Booth, tears falling from his eyes.

Rain began to fall from the sky. He stood up and looked at her grave. He didn't want to go, he began to get worried; what if she was cold ?  
What if she got wet ? What if she was crying out for him but he couldn't hear ? The rain began to pour heavier.

"I'll be back soon. I'll never leave you" he whispered. 


	3. It was just a dream

**Thank you so much iamwriter, Vampire121208 and xravenscroftx! You have seriously made my day! This next bit is dedicated to you. **

**A/N: This was just going to be a short fanfic but I might write loads more on how Booth copes with it. **

Booth lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling with his cell phone besides him. For hours now, he had been considering to ring Angela and talk to her, she seemed the most understanding person who would actually know how he was feeling. Unless, he just talked to her tommorow when he took her to visit Temperances grave.

"Yeah, I'll do that" he said, talking to himself.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, letting the tiredness wash over him.

_Booth saw the little explosion. He began to run down the hill, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He fell down and began digging up the earth. He continued to dig as the other Squints fell to their knee's aswell and began to to dig. For minutes, they dug and dug until Booth finally felt something. He grabbed it, noticing that it was fleshy and began to pull up. Temperance Brennan was pulled out of the dirt, coughing and spluttering as Booth lay her down._

_"Get Hodgins" she coughed quietly._

_Booth continued to dig with the others, suddenly Zack and Angela pulled up a very dirty Hodgins who was coughing aswell. They lay him down on his back, grinning that they had found their friends and that they were still alive. Booth grinned as Angela cupped Hodgins face and kissed him passionatly, she pulled away and began stroking his cheek. Booth crawled over to Temperance, they looked at each other and both began to grin. Booth could not of been happier, he had actually found his partner - alive!_

Booth sat up, gasping for breath and looking around. He looked out of the window, he noticed that it was getting lighter so he decided to go for a shower.

"It was just a dream" Booth murmured, letting the cold water spray over his body, "just a STUPID DREAM!"

Booth punched the wall, letting all his anger out. How could he have dreamt that ? How could he have got his hopes up that his partner was still alive ? It was just his sub concious screaming that he wanted _his _Bones back.

"Why did you take her away from me ?" he whispered.

He got out of the shower, got changed and looked at the clock. It was now 9:00am, he decided to go and pick up Angela, maybe he could tell her about his dream and all his over feelings. He grabbed his keys and left his apartment, jumping into his SUV and driving off towards the Jeffersonian.

He wandered over to Angela's office.He knocked on the door and walked in, Angela was at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Hey Angela" he smiled weakly.

"Hi Booth, sorry I look a state" she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak, and forced, smile. Booth saw that her eyes were blood-stained, she looked tired and also very pale. Angela was now the only person who hadn't been to Temperances' grave, she like Booth had been to scared. She knew that if she went, then it really meant Temperance was gone _forever._


	4. Carpe Diem

"Im going now, Jack" shouted Angela, wiping her eyes on a tissue.

Hodgins wandered down from the platform and hugged Angela. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks, she had a firm grip on Hodgins as they continued to hug. Booth smiled gently, but suddenly he felt jelous - why couldn't he hug Bones one last time ? Why did she get snatched away before he could say goodbye ?"

"I love you" said Angela, giving Hodgins a quick peck.

"Love you too" replied Hodgins, watching them walk out.

As Booth and Angela walked to Booths SUV, thoughts were invading Booths mind. He wished that he could of said them three words to Temperance; _I love you._ He had expected to, one day, but he never knew that their time would be so limited. He began to think ...

"Carpe Diem" he murmured.

"What ?" asked Angela.

"Carpe Diem - its mean _seize the day. _Bones told me once" Booth replied, smiling slightly.

Booth pulled out his keys and opened the passenger door for Angela. He closed it and walked around to the other side, getting in and starting the car up. He began to drive out of the Jeffersonian car park. Booth decided to break the silence between him and Angela.

"I had a dream last night" said Booth, continuing to look at the road and not Angela.

"What about ?" asked Angela, Booth could feel her eyes on him.

"Well, we found Hodgins and Bones - both alive, we didn't even pay the ransom" replied Booth, feeling his throat go suddenly dry.

"Im sorry, Booth. It must be hardest for you, you two were so close and -"

"Angela, it was hardest for you too. She was your best friend" butted in Booth.

"Not _was,_ she _is_ my best friend no matter what" replied Angela, looking down at the Daffodils she had brought.

"Daffodils were her favourite flower, I remember because it was her password" laughed Booth.

Angela smiled. The journey became silent oncemore, but Booth decided to break it and tell Angela something that he had feared since Temperance's death.


	5. You helped me see the world

Booth pulled into the Cemetery carpark. Booth and Angela both got out of the car and began to walk to Temperances grave. Amazingly, Angela had calmed down and now only a few tears were rolling down her smooth face.

"Angela ?"

"Yes Booth ?"

"Was I a good parnter to Bones ?" asked Booth, taking a large gulp.

"Oh, sweetie! There's something I need to give you" she smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of her handbag.

"What is it ?" questioned Booth, taking the piece of paper.

"Just read it. I'll be over here talking to Bren" smiled Angela weakly.

Booth nodded, he decided to give Angela some space so he went and sat on the bench on the far side of the Cemetery. He sat down and unfolded the paper, he recognised Temperances writing immeadianly.

_Dear Booth,_

_I have a feeling that by time this paper reaches you, I will be long gone. Whatever happens, however this turns out, I want you to promise me one thing; to NOT blame yourself. I know for a fact, and Im very good when it comes to knowing the facts, that you had searched for us. I hope, not saying that I believe in hope, that you have not paid the ransom as I would hate to waste all that money. During my time underground, there was one thing that I thought about the whole time -"_

"I really hope it isn't something to do with work" said Booth, giving a watery laugh.

_and that was you. I had spent so many years building up walls, yet within the second I met you - you tore those walls down and proved to me that I didn't need them. You helped me see the world, a different world that I had seen - a world where I was loved and treasured. For that, I thank you Seeley Booth._

_You were the best thing that had ever happened to me. You never abandoned me, even though I was far to stubborn and annoying, and I can't explain how much that means to me. Remember, when we had just met McVickor the pig farmer ? I was so lost, not knowing who I was anymore. But you helped me, you took me in your arms and said 'I know who you are!' and you truly did. You helped me through the darkness and into the light._

_You were the most amazing partner and friend I've ever had. We may of had our 'bickers' but you meant the world to me. I love you, more then a friend but Im guessing that if you reading this then I never got to tell you that. I hoped that one day, maybe we could put the murders and death behind us and focus on having a future together. _

_I may be gone, but I hope Im not gone from your heart. I love you, whether Im here or not because I will always be a part of you, although not literally. And maybe because of your beliefs then one day we might reunite but until then ... I guess its goodbye. _

"Oh my god" gasped Booth, tears began to pour down his face.

"Its Ok, Sweetie" cried Angela, pulling Booth into a hug.

They both sat on the bench, hugging and crying into one anothers shoulders. They had both lost their best friend, but to them - she was so much more.


	6. OH REALLY ?

**Thank you soo much for all the reviews! It means so much to me! Im sorry about my grammar - Im really bad with it! :( I will try and fix it though :) Thanks again! x**

"I don't understand, Ange" whispered Booth, pulling out of the hug.

"Don't understand what, sweetie ?" questioned Angela.

"How one day she's here then she's not" frowned Booth, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I don't understand either, I've tried to but I just don't" replied Angela, she wiped away Booths tear.

"I never got to tell her, how much I loved her - we could of had a future together and everything" mumbled Booth, not meeting Angela's eye.

Booth felt Angela grab hold of his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Booth knew that Angela understood more then anyone, she could always see the chemistry between him and Bones.

"She knew, trust me" smiled Angela, "go on, have a moment with her!"

Booth looked up, Angela nodded so he decided to go over to talk to her. He kneeled besides her gravestone, taking a deep breath but not saying anything. He closed his eyes, he thought he heard her voice calling out his name.

"I read your letter, it brought tears to my eyes. How do you expect me to do it, Bones ? How do you expect me to continue with life? I can't even delete your number of my cell! Because if I do, then its like you never really existed" said Booth, tears falling from his eyes oncemore. " I loved you too, I wish we could of had that future you thought about but I can't believe its too late. I wish you were here, everyone's falling apart - even Zack isn't coping!"

"She was a fine women! I still can't believe she's really gone!"

Booth recognised that voice. He spun around and saw Dr. Goodman stood besides him, Angela a few strides behind. Booth gave Angela a questioning face but she just shrugged.

"I suppose you wonder what I am doing here, I may have left but Temperance was an amazing collegue to work with" sighed Goodman.

"She truly was" replied Booth.

"I got a call from Dr. Hodgins, he explained what had happened and told me where I could pay my last respects. She's in a better place, Seeley -"

"OH REALLY ? You know, I would of thought being alive and being with me was better then being dead!" yelled Booth, he got up and stormed of towards his car.

Angela gave an apologising face to Dr. Goodman before running after Booth, she jumped in his car before he drove off without her.


	7. Is she really in a better place ?

Booth slammed his door shut, he dropped his head in his hands and sighed. He knew he had been rude, he didn't mean to be but he couldn't help it. Goodman had left, he had no idea how close him and Bones were, so how could he go saying she was in a better place ? He heard Angela open the door and get in, he looked up and frowned at her.

"I didn't mean to loose my temper" he sighed.

"I know, sweetie. You've lost someone really important in your life, then someone saying their in a better place - anyone would loose their temper" frowned Angela, taking Booth's hand and squeezing it.

Booth smiled gently. He started up the car and began to drive back towards the Jeffersonian. He began to wonder what Angela had talked to Bones about while he read the later, he finally decided to ask her.

"What did you say to Bones when you spoke to her ?" asked Booth softly, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I told her that I loved her no matter what and that, she would _always_ be my best friend. And, that one day we would re-unite" smiled Angela, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You meant the world to her, Ange, you really did" replied Booth, smiling gently.

"Same with you, Booth - even if she never admitted it" smiled Angela.

"She did, in the letter. She had always dreamt of one day putting the death and murders besides, and focus on having a future together. Guess we never will now" frowned Booth, blinking back the tears.

Angela didn't know how to reply, she didn't want to admit that he was right because it seemed so cruel. She became silent and looked out of the window. Booth pulled up in the Jeffersonian car park. Angela and him got out, Booth locked the car behind him and walked into the Jeffersonian with her. He walked through the corridors, he got stopped a few times and listened as people told him how sorry they were for his loss. Someone had told them that he understood, Angela had to drag him away before he said anything back. Infact, Booth was thankful that Angela did pull him away - he would of ended up telling them that they didn't understand at all.

"Ange, do you think she's really in a better place ?" mumbled Booth, walking into Angela's office.

Angela sat down, there was a seat opposite her desk which she told Booth to sit in. Booth sat down, he was scared of knowing the answer to the question he had asked. What if earth seemed like hell compared to where she was ?

"No, sweetie, I don't think she is. She had everything here; her job, her friends and family. Don't ever think that she's happier where she is now, because I know she isn't - she was happy right here" whispered Angela, tears falling from her eyes.

"I hate knowing that she's gone somewhere that I can't bring her back from" sniffed Booth.

"Have you been around to her apartment yet ?" asked Angela.

Booth shook his head, he hadn't actually thought of going before.

"Go, sweetie" smiled Angela.

"And do what ?"

"Relive the memories, be in her presence - she did live there afterall" laughed Angela.

Booth stood up and began to walk out of Angela's office. He suddenly turned back around and walked back over to Angela, he gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Ange" he whispered.


	8. Can't live a day without you

Booth pulled a key out of his pocket. He looked at Bones' door, he still felt that he should knock and wait for an answer - but he knew he never would get one. He stuck the key in the locked and turned it, he pushed open the door and walked inside. He closed the door, flicked on the light and looked around, the apartment hadn't been touched since Temperance had last been there. He shuffled over to the couch and threw himself down, he felt like he shouldn't be here and it seemed rude to be here while she wasn't.

Booth looked at the photograph on the table, he smiled as he picked it up. It was a picture of him and Temperance, a few weeks before she had died. Infact, it was a picture that had been snapped when they were both working on a case in Las Vegas. He smiled at the memory, even though they were trying to capture a murderer, it was still fun with Bones there.

"I miss you, Bones. God, why did you have to leave me ? Its feel like Im starting all over again, I feel all alone like I did before you came into my life! You were the one I loved, more then anything and you the one person that I wanted to hold on to. I can't live a day without you, I just miss you so damn much!" cried Booth.

Booth may have been a hard, FBI guy but he had a soft side. Loosing his partner, his friend, his whole world had had a huge impact on his life! He felt like he had nothing to hold onto, he had lost one of the few people that he lived for. He hadn't even told Parker that Bones was gone, he sighed and pulled out his phone - he had to tell him now, before he broke down completely.

_"Hey,"_

"Hi Rebecca, listen theres something I need to tell Parker,"

"_What is it, Seeley ? Is it about Dr. Brennan's death ?" questioned Rebecca, sadly._

"How did you -"

"_Know ? Because she was a famous anthropologist and a best selling author - it was all over the news!" replied Rebecca._

"Yeah, so will you please just let me tell him ?" sighed Booth sadly.

_"Course you can! And Seeley, Im so sorry for your loss,"_

_**Booth listened as he heard Rebecca telling Parker it was his Dad on the phone. Booth waited for Parker to speak first, he wondered how he could tell a five year old this. **_

_"Daddy ?"_

"Hey Bub! Listen, there's something I need to tell you," said Booth.

_"Ok"_

"Its very sad, so you might cry. But, Bones has gone to heaven" sighed Booth, closing his eyes.

_"Where Nemo has gone ?" __**Nemo was Parkers pet fish when he was younger, it had died a week after he had bought it.**_

"Yes, Parker. Except Nemo has gone to fishy heaven, Bones has gone to people heaven" frowned Booth.

Booth suddenly heard Parker began to cry, then he heard Rebecca comforting him and telling him it was going to be Ok. Booth waited awhile, soon the sobs had quietened down and he knew that Parker had probably fell asleep.

_"Im sorry, Seeley. He took it pretty bad if you could hear,"_

"Yeah, its hard for him - he knew Bones,"

_"She was an amazing women. Anyway, I better go now. Take care!"_

The line went dead as Rebecca hung up. Booth sat back down on the couch, he dropped his hands in his head. He decided to go, if he stayed any longer then he would end up breaking down and he knew Bones would never forgive him if he did. Booth walked out of the apartment and locking the door, he put the key in his pocket and turned towards the elevator.


	9. Stupid Gravedigger

Booth started driving out of the Car Park. He decided to go back to the Jeffersonian, its where he felt closest to Bones. On the way there, he pulled out his phone and decided that he needed to tell someone how he felt. He pressed speed dial, he suddenly felt tears brim in his eyes as he realised he had called the wrong phone.

_"Hey, its Brennan. Im not here at the moment, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can,"_

Booth closed his phone, he took a deep sigh and wiped away the hot tears that were stinging his eyes. He would never hear that voice again, why didn't he just delete her number. But he already knew the reason why, because if he did then it would be like Bones had never existed - and he didn't want that. He opened his phone again, hitting speed dial and making sure that it was the correct number.

_"Angela,"_

"Am I a bad person ? Is this why bad things keep happening to me, is it payback ?" questioned Booth, keeping his eyes on the road as he spoke.

_"Oh my god, sweetie - of course not!" gasped Angela, he knew that she was shocked with this welcoming comment._

"Then why -"

_"Listen Booth! You are an amazing and genuine man, you saved Brennan in many ways and you helped her see the world! Your a good person, that bad things happen to!"_

"Ok, thanks Ange - Im on my way over there now" said Booth, he hung up.

Booth continued to drive. He was really bored, usually he would have Bones giving him a scientific lecture. He grinned as he remembered their quarells, she would always win with a perfectly stated fact. It was true what people said; you really didn't what you had, until it was gone. Everyone said they knew how he felt, but did they really know that pain was tearing him apart inside ? He knew that he would wake up for the rest of his life, and she would never be there again.

"You know, I am a good catholic and I always went church - SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME ?" roared Booth, not realising that he looked pretty stupid shouting at himself.

Booth parked in the Jeffersonian car park. It was dark, only a few cars were there which gave him more space to park. He stepped out, a chill running down his back as he stepped out into the dark building. Booth looked around, this was where Bones and Hodgins had both first dissapeared.

"Stupid Gravedigger" grumbled Booth, locking his car.

He suddenly heard footsteps running, he was just about to turn around when he felt something spark in the back of his kneck and everything around him became black. Booth fell to the floor, unaware of the events that would occur in the next 24 hours.


	10. His goodbye letter to Bones

Booth opened his eyes, his hand immediantly went to his kneck as it stung. He sat up and groaned, realising he was trapped inside a car.

"I really shouldn't have called him stupid!" sighed Booth, lying back down.

Booth looked up at the car ceiling, he knew he was going to die. He wondered if it would hurt, he wondered if Bones suffered any pain. He was going to die, exactly like his partner and then if his beliefs were correct - he would soon join her. He looked down at his watch, he had atleast been down there for about three hours; 21 hours left until he would run out of air. He wondered if the Squint Squad knew he had been captured, he wondered if they were trying to find where he was. Booth looked besides him, he noticed that he a few objects with him. He picked up his partners book and smiled, this was the one that she had dedicated to him. He also had a notepad, he ripped out one of the pages, he had decided to write a goodbye letter to everyone, like Bones had done for him. Even though Bones was already gone, he felt like he had to begin with her. Booth picked up a pen and began to write.

_Dear Bones,_

_Well, Im here. The Gravedigger has caught me, Im now held hostage although I have 24 hours worth of air as Im alone. This feels so weird, being all alone with no-one to talk to. Im scared, Bones, really really scared and I can't control it. I wish you were here with me, somehow I know that I would feel safer if I was with you. _

_I read your letter to me, while you were in the same position that Im in now. Congratulations, you actually made an FBI agent cry! I've never felt so alone in my whole life, I need you Bones. You told me to not blame myself, but I can't help it - would it be different if I had just paid the ransom ? That question burns in my head and I will never know the answer. I know that you gave your life for Hodgins, you made the ultimate sacrafice for one of your friends, you are much braver then me. _

_I had a dream the other day. That I still didn't pay the ransom, yet we found you and Hodgins both alive, we had saved you in time! But, it was just a stupid dream that had got my hopes up then crushed them like a bug. I told Angela the dream, she has been amazing throughout this whole thing. You chose an amazing best friend, Bones! You really did, I've never met anyone more caring._

_To be honist, I love you too. I just hate knowing now that we'll never have that future together. I wish I had told you, we could have grown old together and have loads of grandchildren. I regret alot of things in my past, but not telling you how I really feel is my biggest one. Everyone saw it, Angela and the whole squint squad! But we denied it, guess we shouldn't have now. _

_Your right, until I die then I guess it really is goodbye. But, seen as Im stuck here until I run out of air - you might be seeing me sooner. Thank you, Bones. Im more intelligent now, and you changed me into the man I am today. See you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Booth. _

Booth re-read the letter, he smiled and placed it in his pocket. He pulled out another piece of paper, now deciding to write a goodbye letter to Angela. He wondered how Angela would cope, loosing a friend and her best friend in a space of such short time. He began to think on what he could write to Angela, and how he would say goodbye to such an amazing friend.


	11. The last few goodbyes

_Dear Angela,_

_If you didn't already know, if you reading this then Im probably dead. I've joined Bones._

_First, I should thank you for being such a perfect best friend to my partner. Second, thank you for being a fantastic friend to me! Over the last few days, we have gotten close and now I realise that your the kindest person I have ever met. Honestly, I don't know where I would be without your help these last few days. Loosing Bones was a tradegy for both of us, yet you pulled yourself through and me too. I would of ended up shooting myself, if I didn't have a friend like you!_

_I wish you all the luck with Hodgins! He's one lucky man! You couldn't of had a wedding sooner, hey ? And I wish you the best for your whole future, even if you still are at the Jefforsonian when your about fifty! You are extremely talented and I want you to go ahead with your drawings, maybe sell a few - you would be nearly as rich as Hodgins!_

_Anyway, thanks for helping me get by the last few weeks. Your friendship meant alot to me, you helped me through the darkest times of my life and I would never have gotten through it without you! Thanks, Angela! Wishing you all the best._

_Your friend, _

_Booth._

Booth shoved Angela's goodbye letter with Temperances in his pocket. He pulled out another piece of paper, deciding to write Rebecca. In total, he was going to write to seven people; Bones, Angela, Rebecca, Parker, Zack and Hodgins, and Cam.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I have been caught by the same criminal that had caught Bones, and I know there is hardly any chance that I will survive. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me, but most of all, thank you for giving me a son. I know we could of had a future, but we didn't and I have moved on. But, don't think I have never stopped loving you - its just that my feelings for you have weakened over the years._

_Take care of Parker, and let him know that Im ok. _

_Booth. _

Booth decided to write Parkers next, he remembered to let it down gently to him.

_Hey Bub!_

_Daddy has joined Bones, up in heaven. I want you to know that I'll ALWAYS love you, and I'll be protecting you the whole way. You mean the world to me, and no-one could ever replace you in my heart! Promise me that you will look after yourself and Mummy, your the man of the family now._

A tear fell from Booths eyes. He had never thought that he would say goodbye to his little guy this early. He didn't know how much it would hurt either, and how much it pained him to know that he would never see his son grow up. He decied to write Zack and Hodgins a quick little note, then he would finish by writing Cam one.

_Dear Zack and Hodgins,_

_Im sure you both shocked at recieving a goodbye letter from me, but I couldn't forget you two. You two have been great to work with, we wouldn't have solved half the murders without you two! We may not have been as close as we could of, but you were both really amazing people to know and work with. Thanks for everything, guys!_

_Booth._

He re-read the letter before shoving it in his pocket with everyone elses. Now, he had to finally write Cams and then he was finished.

_Dear Cam,_

_As you probably know, I've been captured by the GraveDigger so this is my goodbye. Thanks for everything you have done for me, it means so much. You've been a fantastic person to work with, and you were an amazing girlfriend. I have no option but to say goodbye, I know that I will be dead within the next few hours. You'll always be in my heart. And if you did try to find me, then thank you - it means alot to me._

_All my love,_

_Booth._

Booth squashed in the last goodbye letter and lay down, looking up at the ceiling. He began to wonder if he would suffer, or would it be a quick death ? Would he be gone before he had chance to think about it ? However it happened, he knew that the pain would be over shortly and he could finally be re-united with Bones.


	12. Am I dead ?

Booth was lay in the back seat of the car, his jacket was thrown over him to keep him warm. His hair was stuck up in varied places, he had huge bags under his eyes and his skin was rather pale. His tie was unfastened, his shirt was untucked and he had already taken of his shoes. Booth knew he was going to die, he decided to get comfy until then.

Booth began to think, would it hurt to die ? It sounded so childish yet he couldn't help but be scared. He had laughed in the face of death so many times, he had been so close to dying but his will to live was always stronger then his fear of death. He had never wondered what would of happened if he hadn't done a certain something, if he had died, he had always been grateful and never thought back.

His thoughts then led to Parker. Booth sighed, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. Parker would now grow up without a Father, would he even remember him when he grew up ? Booth would never be able to shout at him over his grades, prepare him for his first date or make him revise instead of playing football. Booth had never realised how much he treasured the little things, he had never noticed until it was all about to be stripped away.

Booth rolled back onto his back, he looked at his watch and began to work out how long he had been captive for. It had been twelve, boring and miserable, hours which meant that he only had another twelve hours to make the most of life. Booth put his hands behind his head and leaned on them, continuing to look up at the dark roof of the car. He had always expected to die of old age, or protecting a loved one - he never thought he would die by being held captive until he suffocated to death.

Booth was actually surprised at him. He was lay down in the back seat of a car which was buried underground, with his jacket over him like a blanket. It was like he was welcoming death. He had expected himself to atleast try to survive, try and find a way out but he had lost all hope. He knew that if Temperance couldn't get out alive, then he had no chance. Anyway, dying wasn't all that bad - he would join Bones, right ? But what if he was dissapointing Bones, what if she had wanted him to fight instead of giving up so easily ? Shouldn't he atleast fight, for his son and for his partners memory.

"Im a failure" mumbled Booth, lying on his stomach and shoving his face into the seat.

A tear trickled down his cheek, he took a deep breath in then breathed out. He was scared, infact he was beyond scared - he was freekin terrified! Booth began to shake, he tryed to control it but he couldn't help it. He rolled onto his side, letting the tears fall as he fell asleep ...

Hours later, or what it seemed like to Booth, he felt the car shaking. He closed his eyes tighter, it was probably himself shaking and he knew that he was probably dying. Suddenly, light hit his face which made Booth cringe.

"Booth ?"

Booth opened his eyes quickly, he knew that voice. He sat up slowly, looking infront him and wondering if it was the person he thought it was. Stood in the light was Temperance Brennan, smiling gently at him and holding out her hand.

"Am I dead ?" questioned Booth, a tear rolling down his cheek.


	13. I feel your heart beating!

Temperance held her hand out, Booth hesistated and began to search her eyes. He saw a sparkle in them, thats how he knew to take her hand. She looked so beatiful in the light; her small, brown curls bounced lightly on her shoulder, her skin glowed and her eyes had that wonderful sparkle that Booth loved to see. She was beatiful, it was one of the many reasons why Booth loved her so much.

"Am I dead ?" questioned Booth again, Temperance was helping him out of the car.

"No, your not" said Temperance, gripping onto his hand.

Booth stepped out of the car. He cringed as the light flooded his eyes, he blinked a few times before taking in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a building site, he turned around and saw the car he had been held hostage in, it was next to a massive whole in the ground that was surrounded by dirt. Booth was confused, he didn't understand.

"I don't understand, your d-d-dead" stammered Booth, turning back towards Temperance.

Temperance frowned, she grabbed his hand and put it over where her heart was. Booth could feel her heart beating, he counted the beats and smiled gently, but he was still rather confused.

"I feel your heart beating!" smiled Booth.

Temperance nodded, a smile unfolding on her lips. Booth pulled Temperance in, he kissed her passionatly. Minutes later, they both pulled away to get a breath before smiling at each.

"I thought you were dead!" cried Booth, tears welling up in his dark eyes.

"Im so sorry you had to go through that! I'll explain when we're at the Jefforsonian, so far - besides the FBI, only you know Im alive" murmured Temperance.

She grabbed Booths hand, entwining her fingers in his as they walked towards her car. Thoughts were pounding through Booths head, he didn't understand how his parner was still alive and how only himself, and the FBI, knew she was alive! He wondered how the FBI knew she was alive, was it some sort of mission they had sent her on ? Or, was she just bluffing about the FBI knowing ?

On the way to the Jefforsonian, they both sat in silence as Temperance drove. Booth couldn't take his eyes off her, she was really alive! Although, he was still rather confused and was getting a headache.

"Here" said Temperance, passing Booth a clear bottle of water.

"Thanks" he said, grabbing the bottle and taking a massive drink.

Booth held onto the bottle, he began to stare at Temperance again. _His_ Bones was alive, he felt her heart beat! He had been rescued from the GraveDigger and he was still alive!

"I still don't understand -"

"I'll explain when we get there" cut in Temperance, giving him a soft smile.


	14. I just wanted to help!

**Sorry everyone! I messed up in the last post! I was meant to put about all the builders and FBI agents surrounding the hole, and a massive digger truck kind of thing haha. Sorry once again! And I hope this next chapter makes sense, and I hope that I haven't messed it up and lost all my readers! :(**

Temperance walked into the lab, her high heels echoed around the room. Booth followed behind, his eyes were unfocused and he didn't know whether to trust what he was seeing.

"Hello ?" shouted Temperance.

Temperance was in a grey suit, which showed off her curves, with a blue blouse underneath and she had matching grey high heels. She walked towards the platform, pulling her card out of her grey blazor and swiping it. Booth walked behind her, he stayed quiet and tried to take in the fact that she was still alive!

Suddenly, footsteps echoed around the room and Booth knew that the other Squints were coming. Cam swiped her card and run up the stairs, her eyes on Booth.

"Oh my god, Booth! Are you -" Cams eyes suddenly turned to Temperance.

Cam gripped onto the metal table for support and took in a deep breath. Hodgins, Zack and Angela came running up behind her, unaware of what was in store.

"Oh my god" whispered Angela, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This isn't rational, how can Dr. Brennan still be alive ?" questioned Zack, squinting his eyes as he looked at Temperance.

"Everyone else can see her, right ? Im not dreaming or nothing ?" said Hodgins, he walked over to Temperance and poked her, "Yep, she's alive!"

Angela squeeled and ran over to her best friend, pulling her into a hug and crying into her shoulder. Everyone else stayed where they were, their eyes still feasting upon Temperance Brennan. Temperance patted Angela on the back, she pulled away and wiped a few of her tears away.

"I've got some explaining to do, follow me" said Temperance, walking down the stairs.

Everyone quickly followed her into her office. Temperance sat in her chair, she smiled as she realised that nothing had been touched or removed. The other five sat on her couch, staring at her with utter confusement.

"Well, I tryed to sacrafice myself so Hodgins would have enough air. I had techinally died, then I remember waking up in the Ambulence and they were using a defibrillator on me. They had started my heart going again, they said it was a miracle and only a rare amount of people actually come back to life! They took me to the hosptial, obviously no-one came to check on me as you thought I was dead so I rang the FBI and made a deal" said Temperance.

"And what was the deal ?" questioned Hodgins.

"That I would fake my death, and no-one besides the FBI would know. It had to be a secret, I would be put undercover and have to live in a safehouse, I couldn't go home until the mission had been completed. I asked to have FBI agents follow all of you around because I knew that the Gravedigger would capture one of you! I thought that if I pretended to be dead, I would of been able to sneak around to keep you all safe and finally catch this guy!" replied Temperance, massaging her temple.

"And did you ? Catch him ?" questioned Cam, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. FBI agents were undercover when Booth was taken from the carpark, they followed him to where he was buried. Then, another set of undercover FBI agents followed him, when he stopped at a abandoned house thats when they arrested him. Meanwhile, we hired a digger truck to rescue Booth" replied Temperance, making it sound like it was all so simple.

Angela got up, she straightened her top and flicked back her hair before marching out of the room.

"ANGE!" shouted Temperance, jumping up and rushing after her.

"No, Brennan! You were alive, when we thought you were dead - and you didn't even tell me! Im your best friend, do you know how much you put me through ?" questioned Angela, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Ange, I did it to keep you safe! To catch this guy!" replied Temperance, horrified that she had hurt her best friend this much!

"No, I don't care" cried Angela, running off into her office.

Temperance saw Hodgins rush past her, following Angela into her office to probably comfort her. Temperance sighed, wandering back to her office and throwing herself down on her chair. Cam got up, smiled weakly before leaving the room.

"Dr. Brennan, its nice to have you back" said Zack, also getting up and leaving.

Booth looked at the floor, he couldn't look at Temperance. Minutes passed, they hadn't spoke a word to each other and had avoided eye contact. Booth got up, scratched the back of his head and left. As he walked off, he heard Temperance whisper _"I just wanted to help!"_

**Hello to all my readers! Thanks for the amazing comments, you have been so bloody sweet! I just wanted your opinion, and I would it if you would be completely honist! Do you think I had screwed this fanfic up by bringing Temperance back alive ? I just want to know what my readers thought of this idea. Thanks! :) xxx**


	15. Oh my god!

**Thanks everyone for the comment! It means alot to me. I agree, I think I slipped up making her alive again. But now, I can go through the whole thing where everyone has to forgive her and because Temperance is so logical then she won't actually understand why they feel so betrayed. Sounds fun, huh ? haha :) xxx**

Booth sat in his office, drumming his fingers on his desk. He stared into space, he couldn't understand the mixture of emotions he was feeling. He felt angry that she was alive and she didn't tell him, sad because everyone was mad at her and relieved that he was still alive because of her. Overall, he just wanted to give her a hug and tell her that he understands, even though he didn't. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pants when he suddenly felt something. He pulled out his letters, he flipped through them and smiled. He was glad that he didn't have to use them, although he needed to say some of the things on there to all of his friends, like how much they meant to him.

"Angela, Hodgins and Zack, Cam, Parker, Rebecca - wait, wheres Bones' letter ?" Booth questioned himself.

He shoved his hands back into his pockets, searching for them but it wasn't there.

"Oh no, it can't be!" murmured Booth, standing up and running out of his office.

--

Temperance watched Booth walk away.

"I just wanted to help!" she murmured.

She dropped her head in her hands, she didn't understand why they were all angry with her - she was trying to save them from going through the same pain her and Hodgins did! She lifted her head back up, she let out a deep breath and looked around her office; god, she missed being at work. Suddenly, a piece of paper on the floor caught her attention. Temperance got up, kneeled down and picked up the piece of paper, taking it back to her desk. She wondered what it was, maybe a sheet of new evidence from an investigation ? She unfolded the paper and began to read ...

_Dear Bones,_

_Well, Im here. The Gravedigger has caught me, Im now held hostage although I have 24 hours worth of air as Im alone. This feels so weird, being all alone with no-one to talk to. Im scared, Bones, really really scared and I can't control it. I wish you were here with me, somehow I know that I would feel safer if I was with you. _

_I read your letter to me, while you were in the same position that Im in now. Congratulations, you actually made an FBI agent cry! I've never felt so alone in my whole life, I need you Bones. You told me to not blame myself, but I can't help it - would it be different if I had just paid the ransom ? That question burns in my head and I will never know the answer. I know that you gave your life for Hodgins, you made the ultimate sacrafice for one of your friends, you are much braver then me. _

_I had a dream the other day. That I still didn't pay the ransom, yet we found you and Hodgins both alive, we had saved you in time! But, it was just a stupid dream that had got my hopes up then crushed them like a bug. I told Angela the dream, she has been amazing throughout this whole thing. You chose an amazing best friend, Bones! You really did, I've never met anyone more caring._

_To be honist, I love you too. I just hate knowing now that we'll never have that future together. I wish I had told you, we could have grown old together and have loads of grandchildren. I regret alot of things in my past, but not telling you how I really feel is my biggest one. Everyone saw it, Angela and the whole squint squad! But we denied it, guess we shouldn't have now. _

_Your right, until I die then I guess it really is goodbye. But, seen as Im stuck here until I run out of air - you might be seeing me sooner. Thank you, Bones. Im more intelligent now, and you changed me into the man I am today. See you soon._

_Yours always,_

_Booth. _

_"_Oh my god!" murmured Temperance, reading the letter again.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see Booth, scratching his kneck and walking in awkwardly.

"Hey Bones, I was just wondering if there were any stray pieces of paper in here ?" asked Booth, stood still in the doorway while his eyes darted around the room.

Temperance stood up and walked over to him, still holding onto the piece of paper. He looked at her with a questioning look, whilst hoping that she hadn't read the paper. She threw her arms around his kneck and began to kiss him passionatly. He put his hands on her waist, kissing her back gently.


	16. Leaving it all behind

Temperance Brennan sat in her office, re-reading a letter that had arrived for her three days ago. It had been a week since the team had found out about her _fake _death and things had gone from bad to worse. Angela hadn't spoke to her, she had been avoiding eye contact and had made no effort to even speak to her best friend. Obviously, if Angela wasn't talking to Temperance then neither would Hodgins. Zack had been to focused on his work to notice anything had even happened, out of all of them Zack was the only one who actually spoke to Temperance on rare occasions. Cam had been wrapped up in her own world, Temperance had noticed that she was avoiding her which didn't bother her much. Booth was a different matter, after they had kissed he hadn't spoke to her since, infact he hadn't even seen her - he too was avoiding her.

Temperance looked back down at the letter. Three days ago, it had arrived in the post for her from a London university asking her to do an anthropology class for the students. She had decided to go for this opportunity, she would move to London to work at a university. Temperance put the letter down on her desk, she pulled out a blank piece of paper and grabbed the pen resting on the top of her desk. She began to write:

_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_Im sorry. I need you to read the letter under this piece of paper and I also need you to understand why Im doing this. Its an amazing opportunity for me. _

_Goodbye forever. _

_Temperance. _

She got up and walked out of her office, grabbing her jacket and bag on the way out. No-one questioned Temperance where she was going, they all just watched her silently. Temperance straightened out her blazer, threw her bag over her shoulder and headed down towards the car park. She jumped into her car, she took a deep breath before starting the car and driving out of the Jefforsonian car park. She drove back to her apartment, wondering how long it would take for the others to find her goodbye note. She had packed the night when she first recieved the letter, just incase she decided to go. At first, she was going to stay at the Jefforsonian but she realised without Angela or the others friendship, there was nothing left for her anymore. Temperance felt hurt, for the first time in a long time. She trusted Booth and Angela, she never expected she'd be so lost without them in her life. She wondered if any of them would even care that she was moving to London.

Temperance shoved her key in the lock, unlocked the door and walked into her apartment for what could be the last time. She shut the door and wandered over into her bedroom. She had stripped her bedroom clean, everything was packed into suitcases and her bedroom was now as it was when she first moved in. She dragged three suitcases out of her room, dropping them besides the couch and looking around. She had packed most of the vaulables that she would need and the vaulables that she wanted to keep, the rest was going to be left here. She had only left a few books, some artifacts that would break if she took them and objects that would be confiscated before she went on the plane. Temperance quickly tidied up a little, she rang up the airport and asked if there were any flights going to London today. Luckily, there was a flight tonight, Temperance paid over the phone and was glad that she wouldn't have to wait too long before she could leave this all behind.

**Three Hours Later. **

Temperance sat down in the airport, she was now free of all her suitcases and could relax a little before boarding the plane. She sighed and dropped her head in her hands, she was really leaving Washing D.C behind. But, it wasn't leaving D.C behind that affected her so much, it was leaving her friends behind without saying 'thank you' or sorting their situation out, that was what really affected the strong Temperance Brennan.

**Im so sorry. I think this is a really poor chapter that I didn't explain well. I thought I would tie it in with whats meant to be happening in Series 4. Im sorry for any confusion about this chapter and critism is welcome! Thank you x**


	17. I was so stupid!

"_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_Im sorry. I need you to read the letter under this piece of paper and I also need you to understand why Im doing this. Its an amazing opportunity for me. _

_Goodbye forever. _

_Temperance. "_

Angela's eyes fixed on the paper, tears began to well up in her eyes, she had lost her best friend all because she held a grudge for no reason. Angela became disgusted at how she had been acting with her best friend, she know that Temperance didn't want to hurt her with her fake death and that she only did it to keep them safe.

"I was so stupid!" mumbled Angela.

"Technically -"

"Save it" whispered Cam to Zack.

Hodgins began to hug Angela, he didn't know what to say and wondered why he also held a grudge on Dr. Brennan. Booth re-read the letter, each time he felt like his heart was breaking.

"I became just like how she was before she met me" whispered Booth.

"What do you mean ?" questioned Cam.

"I shut myself off from her and avoided her, just because I was scared to loose her again. I built up the same walls that she did" replied Booth, slamming his fists on her desk.

"We have to go and get her" said Angela, grabbing her handbag off the side.

"But wouldn't it be best to let Dr. Brennan go ? Its a great opportunity for her, one that might never occur again - isn't it a bit selfish ?" questioned Zack, raising his eyebrow.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. They soon felt overcome with guilt, could they ruin this one shot for Temperance ? They loved her and it would be rather selfish ruining it for her. And, they also said Temperance needed to live a little, could this opportunity help her do that ?

"Zacks right" sighed Booth, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Im generally always right" smiled Zack.

"Booth! You can not give up on Temperance Brennan like that. You love her, she loves you yet your going to let it go to waste. Even if she doesn't stay, how can we let her go knowing that we never apologised or said goodbye!" shouted Angela, hands on her hips.

"Lets go then!" grinned Booth, pulling out his keys and running out of the office.

Angela kissed Hodgins on the cheek, waved to the others and ran after Booth. She was going to stop her best friend from getting on that plane if it was the last thing she did!


	18. Delay

Temperances plane was about to board, she followed a group of people who were heading in the same direction she was. Soon enough, she would be in London with a fresh new life ahead of her. She continued to walk behind the group of people, she knew that her gate was down the end of this floor.

She already missed everyone, she wondered if they even cared that she was going. She wished that she had say goodbye to Hodgins and Cam, wished Zack the best of luck for the future, told Angela what an amazing best friend she was and she wished that she had kissed Booth one last time. She snapped herself out of her thoughts as she reached her gate, many people were waiting in a line to have their passports checked. Temperance sighed, she joined the que and began gazing out at the aeroplanes. Within minutes, she was at the front of the line and was asked for her passport.

"One minute" mumbled Temperance.

She pulled her handbag off her shoulder and began rummaging around in it. _Oh no_, she thought - she couldn't find her passport.

"Madam, we really need your passport" said the women at the desk.

"I know! Just give me a few minutes, Im a best selling author so I have alot of objects in my handbag" replied Temperance.

Temperance continue rummaging through her handbag but she still couldn't find her passport. She heard the women at the desk yawning and other passengers moaning behind her.

"Sorry madam, but you give me no choice but to send you to the back of the line" sighed the women, "next, please!"

"But, Im Dr. Temperance Brennan and -"

"Move it, sweetcheeks" said a man, barging past her.

Temperance turned around, but not before kicking the man who barged past her in the leg which made him fall over. Temperance sighed again, she walked to the back of the line while continuing to try and find her passport. The line began to get shorter, soon enough she was at the start of the line again and was also the last person to board the plane. She was still trying to find her passport when she noticed a little secret compartment, she opened it and found her passport stuffed inside. She pulled out her travel papers and showed them her passport.

"Thank you, you may now board the plane" smiled the women at the desk.

Temperance shoved her travel papers and passport back in her bag, she ran her fingers through her hair and set off towards the corridors down to her plane.

Within minutes, she was sat in a comfy seat in first class. She pulled out her notebook and began making up ideas for her next book, although would she have to get a new publisher in England ? She lay her head back, she turned it slightly and looked out of the window. After all these years, she was finally saying goodbye ...

"Attention passengers! This is your Captain speaking. Will all passengers make their way off the plane, I repeat, will all passengers make their way of the plane. There seems to be a bit of a delay. Thank you"

Temperance sighed, unfastened her seat belt and stood up, throwing her handbag over her shoulder. She marched towards the exits of the plane, wondering what was the delay.


	19. Looks like Bones is waiting

Booth and Angela sped down the motorway, the sirens ringing out so they could get there faster. The airport was an hour away, Booth worried that they wouldn't make it in time although he decided not to share this thought with Angela.

"Do you have to go so fast ?" questioned Angela, clinging onto the side.

"Do you want to get to Bones in time ?" asked Booth, dodging a small mini.

"Yes, but -"

"Then thats your answer" replied Booth, beeping his horn as a car tried to block his way.

Angela nodded, deciding that Booth wasn't in the best of moods now. Angela gazed out of the window, pushing a stray curl behind her ear and sighed. She felt awful, infact she felt like an idiot, she had treated her friend like trash because of her own problems. She wished that she had realised Temperance was only helping sooner, maybe they wouldn't of been in this situation.

Meanwhile, in Booths head he was angry with himself. He had let the women he loved, the women of his dreams, get away from him because he was scared. He was meant to be an FBI agent, not a woman. He wished that he hadn't left his feelings unspoken, Bones was his partner and he told her everything. Well, nearly everything; he didn't tell her that he loved her more then anything in this world.

"Booth, what if she goes before we even get to apologise ?" said Angela, her voice was no more then a whisper.

"She won't, I hope" replied Booth, sighing.

"Booth, she might already be on that plane though!" snapped Angela.

Booth rolled his eyes, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He began to dial a number, he rested it on the dashboard and turned it on loudspeaker while he continued to drive through the hetic motorway.

"Cam, could you give me the Washington D.C Airline phone number, please ?" asked Booth, he gestured for a pen to Angela.

Angela passed him a pen and piece of paper, Booth kept one hand on the steering wheel while he wrote with his other hand. Cam read out the number, wished him and Angela luck before hanging up. Booth typed the number in his phone, he listened as it began to ring and hoped he was in time to stop Temperance from leaving.

"Hello, Washington D.C Airline, how may we help you ?" said a female voice.

"Hello, Im Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. I was just wondering if the London flight had set off yet ?" said Booth politely.

"One moment, Mr Booth" replied the women.

Booth saw Angela cross her fingers. They waited a few minutes, they had almost forgotten when the female voice rung out, causing them to jump.

"Mr Booth, sorry about that. The passengers have just boarded the flight, it should be setting off in approximately ten minutes" said the female.

"Could you delay the flight, please ?" asked Booth.

"Mr Booth, I assure you that I can not disrupt that flight -"

"Listen, Im from the FBI and I have suspicion that someone is travelling with an illegal object - it is my job -"

"Ok, how long will you need the flight to be delayed ?" questioned the female.

"Atleast twenty minutes" replied Booth, grinning at Angela.

"Ok, I will inform the captain" said the Female.

"Ok, thanks!" grinned Booth, flipping his phone shut. "Looks like Bones will have to wait twenty minutes longer!"


	20. Atleast stay for Booth

Temperance sat down, she dropped her head in her hands and wished they would hurry up and let them back on the plane. Temperance watched as passengers questioned the Airline staff, other passengers were trying to control their children while others sat looking full of boredom. Temperance checked her watch every five minutes, she could of been on her way to London by now.

Suddenly, she saw two people rushing towards her; a woman and a man. The woman had black, curly hair which spiralled past her shoulders with deep brown eyes and tanned skin. She had a gentle face, a smile was split across it and she had tears in her eyes. The man was well muscled and rather tall, he was in a suit. He, too, had a smile plastered on his face, his brown eyes sparkling as he ran his fingers through his dark, brown hair.

"Oh no" whispered Temperance, standing up and moving towards the gate.

"TEMPERANCE!"

Temperance sighed and turned to face Booth and Angela.

"What are you two doing here ?" questioned Temperance, she frowned at them both.

"Stopping you from going to London. Listen sweetie, Im sorry I've been a jerk lately -"

"Angela, its Ok but Im going, I've made up my mind and it would be irrational to change it now" said Temperance, turning away from her friends.

"If you don't stay for me, atleast stay for Booth" Temperance heard Angela say.

"I don't understand" mumbled Temperance, turning around to face them.

Angela stepped back, leaving Booth and Temperance space to talk. Temperance looked up at Booth, his eyes felt warm and she could look into them all day.

"I love you, Temperance, more then anything in this world. I was avoiding you because I would hate to loose you again, but now thinking about it - because I avoided you I nearly lost you anyway" frowned Booth, taking Temperances hand in his.

"Booth -"

"No! Just listen! When I thought you was dead, I was torn apart inside and I have never felt so damn lonely in my life! Without you, Im nothing and I don't want you to go because of me" moaned Booth, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"The London flight is now boarding!" the voice spoke through the intercom.

Temperance shook her head, pulling her hand away from Booths and turning around towards the gate.

"Im sorry" she whispered, stepping forwards and pulling out her passport.

She suddenly felt someone grab her arm, with alot of strength, and turn her around. She was looking into Booths eyes again, they looked hurt and like they were pleading for her to stay. She pulled away from his grip, deciding it looked weak to break down now.

"I've made up my mind, Booth. Im sorry, Im so sorry" Temperance whispered, stroking Booths cheek.

She turned around and showed the flight attendants her passport, she began to make her way back to the plane. Booth watched her go, his heart breaking into pieces as Angela stepped besides him, tears in her eyes.

"She still went" murmured Booth, a tear rolling down his cheek.


	21. Tears, confessions and a cup of coffee

Booth dropped into the seat, resting his head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He had never felt this hurt and heart broken, it was a new feeling to him. He heard Angela drop in the passenger seat, he heard her sniff and was grateful as she sat patiently while he come to terms with what had just happened.

"I really thought she would stay" frowned Booth, finally lifting his head off the steering wheel.

"Me too, sweetie" whispered Angela.

Booth suddenly felt Angela's warm hand in his, she gave him a gentle squeeze and smiled softly. Although, even Angela couldn't hide the hurt and emptyness that were penertrating her eyes. Angela let go of his hand, Booth started the car and began to drive out of the airport carpark. Occasionally, Booth looked up at the sky and wondered if Temperance was on any of the passing planes.

"She was just trying to help" said Booth, not taking his eyes of the road.

"What do you mean ?" asked Angela.

"She was protecting us from the Grave Digger, making sure we were safe so we didn't go through the hell she did. She wanted to catch that son of a bitch and make the world a better place, yet I avoided her" replied Booth, tears stinging his eyes.

"We all make mistakes" whispered Angela gently.

"Yeah ?! Well this was one pretty HUGE mistake, wasn't it ?" snapped Booth.

Angela looked down at her feet, Booth suddenly felt guilty for shouting at her. Angela was just trying to help, she understood the pain aswell as he did and she just wanted to make it easier for him.

"Im sorry, its just -"

"Don't you think I know that I've screwed up ? I've lost my best friend because I was selfish, I was more concerned of me getting hurt than her! I thought that I would wake up and loose her all over again, and I don't think I could of handled that" cried Angela, dropping her head into her hands.

Booth heard Angela cry, he had rarely seen her cry before. Booth continued to drive, he finally saw a cafe and pulled over. He parked outside the cafe, took of his seat belt and got out of the car, he walked around to the other side and helped Angela out. They walked into the cafe, Booth avoided Angela's eyes as he still felt rather guilty for snapping at her. Angela sat down at the table while Booth ordered two coffee's, when he returned he saw her wiping her eyes on a napkin. He sat down opposite her, passing her a steaming mug of coffee and began to drink his own. He burnt his mouth, he immediantly put his cup down and now knew that he had no excuse not to talk.

"Angela, Im sorry that I snapped at you. Im just hurting at the moment, like I know you are" mumbled Booth, rubbing the back of his kneck.

"Im sorry you had to see me break down" said Angela, giving a watery laugh.

"I was scared of loosing her again too. After I had thought she was dead, I realised that I had left all the words that I should of said unspoken and I felt empty. Then when she was alive, she kissed me and suddenly I was scared to get close incase I lost her again, I didn't want to go through the same pain" frowned Booth.

"I know, sweetie, I understand" smiled Angela weakly.

"And now it seems so stupid! I pushed her away and I lost her because of it, now Im back to feeling empty again" sighed Booth, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you think she'll come back, Booth ?" asked Angela, a shine of hope in her eyes.

"I don't know, Ange, I don't know" mumbled Booth.


	22. I behaved irrationally

Booth and Angela drank their coffee, while sitting in silence and pretending to be intrested in what was happening outside. When they were finished, they payed the bill and made their way back out towards the car. They both settled down in their seat, Booth started the car and Angela fiddled with her bracelet.

Booth sighed, gripping the steering wheel harder, he looked at Angela who still looked shook up. He couldn't describe how useless he felt or how the pain was tearing him up inside so it felt like he couldn't breath. There were like 6,711,750,313 people in the world, yet only one Temperance Brennan and he had let her go. It was not everyday that you found a beautiful, smart and trusting women who became not only your best friend but the love of your life. Booth felt hot tears prickle his eyes, he bit on his lip and refused to shed a tear.

Angela continued to fiddle with her bracelet. Why ? Why was she so stupid to let her best friend go ?She had been selfish, making sure that she didn't get hurt again yet what about Temperance ? She avoided her, just so she wouldn't go through any more pain. She wished that she could go back in time, but yet this was reality and things weren't fair in reality.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as Angela's phone began to ring. It startled them both, each of them had forgot that one another was there. Angela pulled out her cellphone and flipped it open, pressing it against her ear.

"Hey Jack" she smiled.

Booth kept his eyes on the road, but his ear pricked up and he listened as Angela spoke to Hodgins.

"No, we got to her but she still got on the plane" said Angela, her voice was crisp and in more of a whisper.

Booth heard Angela sniff, he threw her a quick glance and realised that tears were rolling down her cheek. He patted her on the shoulder, open handed, she smiled at him and turned her attention back to Hodgins.

"I'll be home soon, I'll explain it then. Love You!"

_Love you. _Those three words sent a shiver down Booths spine, he remembered when he told Temperance he loved her more then anything in the world. It was true, yet she still went and broke his heart. He wondered if them words had meant anything to her, if she felt the same or if he had just embarassed himself.

Booth pulled up outside Angela and Hodgins house, well, more like mansion. Angela opened the door and stepped out, she leaned back in to talk to Booth.

"If you need anything, you know where I am, sweetie" smiled Angela.

Booth smiled and nodded. He watched as Angela shut the door and walked up towards Hodgins who was waiting at the front door. Angela threw herself on Hodgins, hugging him tightly as he stroked her hair. Hogdins nodded at Booth, Booth waved at Hodgins before driving off, sighing.

He parked outside of his house, he yawned as he got out of the car. It had been a long day, he was exhausted and couldn't wait to go sleep, hoping it had all just been a nightmare. He walked up the garden path, pulling out his keys and ready to open the door. As he approached the door, he realised the doormats left corner was rolled up and his spare key was missing.

"Thats weird, only Bones knows about that" he mumbled.

He pushed the door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. He walked through the hallway and when he entered the sitting room, a figure was stood in the centre of the room.

"I behaved irrationally, Im sorry!"


	23. life was really just beginning!

**Thanks so much everyone for the amazing comments! I appreciate them! This next part is entirely made up and is just my imagination working its will. This next bit is dedicated to every reviewer who has commented! Thank you x**

**Two Years Later.**

So much had happened in the past two years. So much had been gained and lost. Still, in some ways, life was really just beginning.

The teams strength had been put to the test when they found out that their own friend was a serial killers apprentice. And, although they all experienced pain and heartbreak, they survived through it and became stronger as a whole; even though they missed their friend.

On the other hand, after this painful time, everyone moved on for the better.

Angela finally got married to the love of her life, Jack Hodgins, after finding her husband and getting him to sign the divorce papers. After a few months, more good news arrived for the Hodgins family when Angela fell pregnant. The news got better when the team found out that Angela was having twins, a girl and a boy which brought joy all around. Nine months later, Angela gave birth to two healthy and beautiful twins. The girl was named Rosie-Lou Hodgins, and the boy was named Daniel Christopher Hodgins. Angela and Hodgins finally had their dream family, and a life time of happiness.

Cam had settled down. After being with Booth, she never thought she'd find another man who could make her feel like he did but she did. She met Jonathan Cooper, the new anthropologist who had replaced Zack. Even though, Cam had promised herself that she would never fall in love with a co-worker, she just couldn't resist his kind heart and beautiful personality. They soon became rather close and inseperable, taking things slowly and not rushing. Although, within eight months Jonathan popped the question, wanting to wake up to Cam's beautiful face every morning. Without hesitating, Cam said yes and the wedding was planned for next summer.

Jack was more than happy as he finally had a family again. He could now sit back and watch his children grow up, hoping that one day they would do the same with their children. Angela had made him promise not to mither them about dirt and bugs when they grew up, Hodgins regretfully agreed. Although, he continued to be successful in his work at the Jefforsonian and was even allowed to do field work now with the FBI agents which brought a smile to his face. And, every night he would still ramble on about conspiracy's, even though no-one paid much attention.

Booth continued to work as a full time FBI agent. Soon enough, he was FBI Deputy Director and continued to make his country proud. After all these years, Temperance Brennan was still his partner although she was a little more than that. After Booth had nearly lost _his _Temperance, he declared his feelings and made sure he never lost her again. A year later, Temperance Brennan became pregnant and was extremely happy when she was informed of having a baby girl. Booth was delighted, although he waited another few months after the baby was born before proposing to Temperance as he didn't want to experience what he went through with Rebecca again.

Temperance Brennan had changed in so many ways. She had never expected that two years later, she would be a Mother to Grace Booth and a wife to Seeley Booth. She had vowed to never get married or have children, yet she had done both. Although, she was happy because Booth had shown her what a true family was and she was grateful. And, although she had to take alot of time off work to take care of Grace, she was happy doing that because she wanted to be an amazing Mother, and give her daughter a Mother that she never had. After all these years, she had slowly torn down all the walls and stepped out into the real world; with her family by her side.

And even though this all happened, one thing remained true the whole time; their friendship. They had cried, laughed, smiled and experienced both good and bad times with the people they loved. And, although one day their crime fighting days had to come to an end, their friendship would remain strong until their very last breaths.

**The End.**


End file.
